


A Favor

by Psychotic_Jedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychotic_Jedi/pseuds/Psychotic_Jedi
Summary: Kylo Ren desperately needs a favor from General Hux.





	A Favor

 

 

 

 

Kylo Ren cried out and arched his back in pain. “Not so hard, you kriffing-”

 

General Hux’s face went even more pale than it already was. “I’m sorry, Supreme Leader, but you did ask me for this-”

 

“Just shut up and keep going,” Kylo growled. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this...” He let out a frustrated sigh and tried to relax as he bent forward and rested his arms on the pile of pillows supporting him.

 

Soon the Supreme Leader was moaning grunting with pleasure under his Hux’s ministrations.

 

“Ah….. yes… by the Force that feels  _ amazing…. _ ” Kylo hissed through gritted teeth.

 

A few moments passed by and the General gathered enough courage to speak.

 

“Supreme Leader?”

 

“Hmmm?” Kylo answered, almost purring with pleasure. “Mmmmm, a little harder, please…”

 

“Why me?”

 

Kylo’s eyes shot open and his brows furrowed in anger.

 

“No, not that I-” Hux sputtered. “I’m not- I mean, I don’t mind it at all, it’s just…. I feel…”

 

“Yes?” Kylo asked, irritated. “Oooooh, to the left a little… ah, that’s it….”

 

“I will be the laughingstock of The First Order when all the officers find out that I’m…. that I-”

 

Kylo closed his eyes and gasped under Hux’s hands. “Ooooooh, yessssss…..right there, right there…”

 

At last Hux finished and the Supreme Leader cried out as he collapsed unceremoniously onto his bed, breathing heavily. After a few moments he turned his head and looked lazily at his General.

 

“Relax, Hux,” he said, his voice slightly muffled by the pillows. “No one knows you’re here.”

 

General Hux gave him a doubtful look, but said nothing as he bowed and turned to leave.

 

“General?”

 

Hux paused at the door and turned around.

 

“I… uh…. thanks,” Kylo said awkwardly. “That’s the most satisfying back rub I’ve had in my entire life.”

 

To Kylo’s surprise, General Hux actually smiled a genuine smile. “Anything I can do as a service to you, Supreme Leader.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yep, you read that right..... 
> 
> and please forgive me for the explicit tag. I'm just having a little fun, that's all.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome, however I would ask that if you absolutely and completely despise this little story that you pump the hate brakes. It's all in good fun.
> 
> ~PJ


End file.
